Miss Me
by LeprechaunGreen
Summary: She finally realized that she couldn't stay. But she knew he was going to miss her. Songfic. Miss Me by Andy Grammar.


**Just another Fairy Tail oneshot. (Something I've been wanting to get out for a while.) It's a songfic. Italics are lyrics, and bold+italics is a flashback.**

* * *

She had been gone for a week so far, and the longer she wasn't here with him, the more he realized she was right.

_I promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me_

He missed her so fucking much.

He could still remember the night she left.

_**"Juvia, why are you being such a stalker all the time. It's fucking annoying. You're not my girlfriend, you're my shadow."**_

That day's mission hadn't gone well, and he had come back injured. He had been pissed, and took it out on Juvia when she became her usual, clingy self.

**_She gasped, and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and hurt. "Juvia was only trying to make sure you were-"_**

**_"What, okay? No, I'm not okay. I'm not okay because you won't ever leave me alone!"_**

**_Tears rolled down her cheeks. "But, Gray-sama, Juvia just wants to help-"_**

**_He cut her off again. "Well, you're not helping. Just go and leave me the hell alone!"_**

**_Her bottom lip quivered, and even as her tears stopped, he could still hear the thunder that had just begun to roll. She straightened up. A new resolve filled her eyes, along with realization, as if his words had triggered an epiphany. "Are you sure you want Juvia to leave? Because Gray-sama, if you truly want Juvia to leave now, she will not be-"_**

**_"I don't give a shit what you'll "not be" doing! Just go!"_**

He now knew what she had been about to say. She will not be coming back.

_**As she turned to leave, she looked to the ground and said, "I promise you this, you're gonna miss me."**_

_**Five minutes later, he realized it was the first time he had ever heard her speak in first person.**_

Gray had always prided himself on being frozen, like the element he had mastered.

But she had left. Juvia. She had left him. He stupidly hadn't thought it possible for her to leave.

He stupidly hadn't thought it possible for her to finally give up on him.

But worst of all, he stupidly hadn't thought it possible for him to care.

Gray hadn't cried in a long time, and he didn't want to cry now. He tried to force the wetness not to drip down his cheeks. He tried so hard to force himself not to give in that his magic tried to force the tears back in too.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, tears of ice clinked as they dropped to the floor.

###

While sitting on her train, Juvia realized something.

The rain had stopped, for the first time in a week. Was she no longer sad?

No. She shook her head to herself. She simply didn't have any more tears left.

She glanced around her compartment, at her meager pile of belongings. She hadn't been able to get all of her stuff when she left. She had wanted to get out of Magnolia as fast as possible. She'd probably send back for her stuff in another few weeks. She was still searching for a place to stay.

She sighed, thinking of the friends that had convinced her, in part, to give up on... no, she wouldn't even think his name.

_**"Come on, Juvia, he's always ignored you! What shocks ME is that he's no different when you're actually in a relationship."**_

**_She tried to protest. "But-"_**

**_"Juvia," Lucy said, placing her hand on the blunette's. "I know you consider me your "love rival" and I know you think you love Gray, but promise me one thing. If he pushes you away again, just leave for a while. Leave and don't come back until you think you can handle seeing him."_**

**_"Yeah, Juvia!" Shouted a drunken Cana. "Ditch him! Find someone who wants to-" Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else."_**

**_"Please, Juvia," said Mira in a kind voice, a gentle smile on her lips. "What Cana is trying to say, in her own vulgar style, is that Gray may have taken away the rain, but he still might bring it back. You need someone who'll permanently clear away the clouds and let you get a tan."_**

**_"Yup!" Cana laughed, standing on the bar, having escaped from Lucy's grasp. "Lyon likes you, right? Just ask him if he wants to f-" Mira hit Cana suddenly on the head with a bottle. The drunkard fell behind the bar and began to snore._**

**_Lucy turned backed to the water-woman after witnessing Cana's fall. "Juvia, even if you never want to be with anyone other than him, at least make him suffer for a while. How does that song go?" She began to sing. "As long as you live, you're gonna miss me, miss me~. You should listen to it sometime. Anyway," she coughed to herself, "if he ever hurts you that badly, just promise me you'll leave for a bit." She offered her pinky. "Pinky promise?"_**

**_Juvia gulped, then interlocked her pinky with Lucy's. "Pinky promise."_**

**_Cana then jumped up again. "Alright, now that that's settled, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_**

**_Five minutes later, lo and behold: typical Fairy Tail brawl._  
**

She still couldn't believe what had happened between them, though. He was supposed to love her forever. He was supposed to be her night in shining arm or.

At the exact same moment as Gray, she began to cry. Only, she had no qualms with it. She was used to tears right now. Overwhelming sadness was once again the norm. It began to rain once more.

Apparently, she hadn't run out of sadness yet. Her heart had been broken; she had a right to cry a little more, didn't she?

She had, however, run out of innocence. Her argument with Gray had practically woken her up.

_I wake up and I'm sober_

It was finally time to give up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maybe she would go talk to Lyon, though. Cana certainly seemed to think it was a good idea...

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail. All I own is this story.**


End file.
